LIBRT
by Lilith Yorlane
Summary: Severus et Hermione couchent ensemble. Depuis déjà un petit bout de temps. Sauront-ils rester discrets? Que se passerait-il s'ils venaient à être découverts? Très court O.S. SR/HG.


**- Lundi, 8h00, cachots de Poudlard. -**

Comme tous les lundi matins ils attendaient la venue de leur _cher_ professeur de potion en essuyant inlassablement les attaques d'un Malefoy survolté depuis le retour de Voldy.

Ha : La ferme Malefoy !

Dr : Bah alors la belette, on a besoin de Saint Potty pour se défendre ?

He : Mais tu vas finir par la fermer la fouine ?

Rg : 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Comme à son habitude, Rogue avait surgit du néant et, comme à son habitude, lorsque le trio se défendait face au filleul du susnommé professeur ; professeur qui se dirigeait à présent vers la porte du cachot leur servant de salle de cours – de jeux pour les serpentards et de torture pour les gryffondors – sa cape volant derrière lui à l'instar d'un de ces foutus ectoplasmes hantant ce foutu château. Il ouvrit donc cette foutue porte, grille ou ce que vous voulez, et les « élèves » entrèrent et s'installèrent, Harry avec Malefoy au premier rang, Ron avec Parkinson derrière lui et Hermione et Crabbe à sa gauche.

Rg : Qui peut me donner les propriétés de… Miss Granger, je n'ai pas fini de poser ma question, il ne sert donc à rien de lever la main. A moins que vous n'ayez la réponse ? (silence) J'attends !

Hemione baissa d'abord les yeux puis la tête.

He : Je… Je n'ai pas la question professeur.

Rg : Dans mon bureau ce soir 20h.

Elle garda la tête baissée et senti les regards amusés et fiers de serpentards dans son dos et ceux désolés et révoltés des gryffondors dans… son dos, toujours. Il n'y a toujours personne devant elle ! Passons. Ce qu'ils ne virent pas, c'était son petit sourire satisfait. Je rappelle qu'elle a toujours la tête baissée et que son visage est donc caché par ses cheveux. Le cours et le reste de la journée se passèrent sans incidents notoires. Harry et Ron pestèrent contre « ce serpent de Rogue » (directeur de serpentard, ne l'oublions pas) et prirent l'agitation d'Hermione pour du stress en vue de son heure de colle. Ils constatèrent aussi que Rogue la collait de plus en plus facilement ces derniers temps… Il aurait pu leur enlever des points, mais non, il fallait qu'il _la_ colle. Pour les autres gryffondors, il enlevait un maximum de points. D'ailleurs, leur sablier devait être vide depuis longtemps. Les sabliers connaissaient-ils les scores négatifs ? Encore un mystère à élucider. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il ne se passa rien de la journée. Et qu'Hermione débarqua presque en avance devant la salle de Rogue. Reprenons notre récit là où nous l'avons laissé.

**- 20h, même cachots qu'à 8h00 –**

Hermione entra dans le cachot et en ressortit aussitôt, ledit cachot étant vide. Elle se dirigea donc vers le bureau du professeur quoi avait _osé_ la coller et y entra sans frapper, avant qu'un sourire niais ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres. Severus s'était endormi sur ses copies, la tête dans les bras. Elle s'approcha, posa son sac à terre, s'assit sur le bureau et lui caressa distraitement les cheveux, le même sourire accroché aux lèvres. Pour le réveiller, elle se pencha sur lui et lui susurra son nom dans le creux de l'oreille. La réaction du professeur ne se fit pas attendre. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard de jais dans celui noisette de la gryffondor.

Rg : Hermione.

He : Severus. Bien dormi ?

Rg : Oui. Tu es déjà là ?

He : Il est 20h10.

Rg : Ah.

He : Ce n'est pas sérieux de vous endormir sur vos copies professeur ! Je vais vous dénoncer au directeur, au ministère et….

Rg : Je vous rappelle que vous êtes collée Miss Granger.

He : Par pitié Severus, embrasse-moi ou je te dénonce !

Rg : En manque ?

He : Pas toi ?

Rg : Peut-être…

Il avait dit ça en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et en croisant les bras sur la robe couvrant son torse. Hermione en profita pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux face à lui. Elle l'enlaça.

He : Ne vous êtres-vous donc pas langui de moi, Severus Rogue ? Ou vos potions vous contentent-elles amplement ?

Rg : Je crois que mes potions peuvent rester où elles sont. Pour l'instant.

Il déplia les bras et les passa autour de la taille d'Hermione avant d'entreprendre de poser ses lèvres partout où les bouts de tissu couvrant le corps de la brune le lui permettaient – à savoir le cou et le haut de la poitrine. La suppliciée fourra ses doigts dans les cheveux de son professeur, en en demandant toujours plus.

Rg : Tu veux toujours la faire cette foutue heure de colle ?

He : Si elle se déroule comme ça, je me ferais coller plus souvent. Et tous ces bocaux me donnent des idées. Surtout leur contenu.

Rg : Quels genres d'idées ?

He : Si tu savais…

Rg : Tu veux restée frustrée sexuellement ?

He : Tu n'oserais pas.

Pour toute réponse, il la fit se lever et s'écarter avant de reprendre sa plume et ses copies, la laissant interdite debout à ses côtés.

Rg : Asseyez-vous, prenez votre livre page 132 et faites-moi cette potion.

He : Mais…

Rg : Ne discutez pas mes ordres miss Granger.

Pour toute réponse, elle s'assit de nouveau sur le bureau en croisant bras et jambes.

Rg : Miss Granger…

He : Professeur.

Rg : T'es infernale.

He : C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

Rg : Miss je-sais-tout a encore parlé.

He : Ne te moques pas. Ca fait déjà trois jours que j'attends ce moment, trois jours, et toi, tu t'en fous !

Rg : Qui a dit que je m'en fichais ? Tu as joué et tu as perdu, alors assumes ! Et je crois que j'en ai au moins autant envie que toi.

He : Prouve-le.

Rg : à trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûle les doigts.

He : Par merlin Severus, voilà que tu parles comme un moldu !

Rg : Tu dois déteindre sur moi.

Elle avait reprit sa position initiale – à savoir, à califourchon face à lui sur ses genoux – et l'embrassait maintenant à pleine bouche. Elle le senti sourire contre ses lèvres et se détacha de lui pour la fixer droit dans les yeux.

He : Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Rg : Toi.

He : Et pourquoi ?

Rg : Tu arrives toujours à tes fins.

He : N'est pas gryffondor qui veut, mon cher Severus. Si tu ne veux plus, tu peux toujours allez voir cette _chère_ Minerva, et moi, quelqu'un de mon âge.

Rg : Tu oserais ?

He : Bien sur que non ! L'autre incapable en question n'arriverait jamais à me faire jouir ! Tu es le seul qui le peut, mon cher Severus.

Rg : Et tu m'en voies ravi.

Il recommença à lui embrasser le cou tout en passant sa main sous sa jupe.

Rg : Tanga en dentelle… noire.

He : Hum… Tu commences à connaître tous les sous-vêtements, il va falloir que j'en change.

Rg : Ceux-là sont bien.

He : Mais il n'y a plus de surprises, ce n'est plus drôle.

Rg : Tu sais que c'est mon ensemble préféré ?

He : Qui t'as dit que j'ai mis l'ensemble ?

Rg : Tu me devras quelque chose si j'ai raison.

He : Par Merlin Severus, tu es un grand gamin !

Rg : Tu déteins sur moi. Alors ?

He : Je refuse catégoriquement les termes de ce pari indécent.

Rg : Donc, j'ai raison.

He : Tu verras bien.

Rg : Dans ce cas, je reprends mon exploration.

Il retira sa main droite de sous la jupe de son élève et commença à déboutonner son chemisier d'une main experte, découvrant peu à peu la poitrine généreuse de la brune, puis son ventre plat et légèrement halé par ses dernières vacances en Espagne.

Rg : J'ai gagné.

He : T'es sur ?

Pour toute réponse, il envoya le chemisier à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de débarrasser son bureau d'un ample mouvement de bras et d'y allonger la brune, une main entre ses jambes, l'autre appuyée à côté de la tête de la jeune fille. Il exerça une légère pression sur l'intimité de la jeune fille de sa main, la faisant se cambrer et gémir.

He : Oh putain Severus…

Rg : Quoi ?

He : Recommence, ça m'excite.

Rg : Ma main l'avait comprit, elle est trempée.

Hermione grogna et bougea son bassin contre la main du maitre des potions qui la retira vivement pour la poser du côté lire de la tête de la lionne. La réponse de la jeune fille fut quasi-immédiate : elle enserra la taille de son amant à l'aide de ses jambes et son cou de ses bras pour l'embrasser.

He : Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu risquerais de le regretter.

Rg : Et comment ?

Elle les fit se redresser tous deux d'un mouvement de bassin et le fit se rasseoir sur sa chaise, une nouvelle fois elle sur lui. Elle frotta son bassin contre l'érection naissante de son ainé afin de la réveiller complètement, tout en léchant la peau pâle qu'elle découvrait peu à peu en lui enlevant sa robe. Elle sentait sa respiration s'accélérer, devenir erratique, son sang accélérer sa course dans ses veines et elle savait qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle et surtout, qu'il avait envie de plus.

Elle lui enleva sa robe, révélant son torse pâle et quelque peu musclé. Elle lui mordilla le cou pendant que ses mains caressaient chaque parcelle du torse du professeur, frôlant parfois son érection à présent totalement éveillée. Il avait rejeté la tête en arrière et gardait les yeux résolument clos. Elle sourit et se félicita de l'effet qu'elle produisait que lui. Elle sortit sa langue et traça un chemin de salive brûlant allant de la base de son cou jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille puis un autre, partant dudit lobe pour arriver à ses lèvres en passant par la mâchoire.

En sentant la langue d'Hermione sur ses lèvres, Severus ouvrit la bouche et accueilli ladite langue dans son antre chaude. Les deux susnommées langues partirent dans une danse folle et furieuse, presque sauvage.

Il l'attrapa de nouveau par les fesses, la souleva de nouveau et l'assit, toujours de nouveau, sur le bureau. Sans décoller ses lèvres des siennes. Il défit la fermeture latérale de sa jupe puis la lui baissa hâtivement, emportant au passage ses chaussures et chaussettes.

Dès qu'il se fut redressé, elle se leva et lui fit subir le même traitement. Puis ils de tinrent de bout, face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, à contempler la plus belle créature du monde – de leur point de vue.

Il tendit une main vers elle et lui caressa la joue.

Rg : J'ai gagné. Tu me dois quelque chose.

He : Que veux-tu ?

Rg : Que tu quittes Weasley, il me répugne. Je déteste voir ses mains sur ton corps, je déteste le voir te toucher, te regarder avec envie…

Elle rit.

Rg : Tu me trouves ridicule ?

He : Non, c'est juste que je viens de le faire. (Il haussa les sourcils) Pendant le dîner, dans la grande salle.

Rg : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as servit comme excuse ?

He : Que j'en aime un autre et que cet autre me fait jouir, _lui_.

Rg : Merci.

He : Il fallait bien que je le lâche.

Ils sourirent, se regardèrent puis s'embrassèrent, reprenant là où ils en étaient restés.

Severus embrassa Hermione partout où il pouvait, descendant petit à petit vers la poitrine. Il lui enleva son soutien-gorge et une de ses mains vint titiller une de ses tétons pendant que sa bouche s'occupait de l'autre, la faisant gémir quelque peu. Puis, il reprit sa descente, sa langue jouant avec son nombril puis passant au dessus de l'élastique de son tanga, la faisant gémir à nouveau et soupirer son prénom. Il se redressa et entreprit de s'occuper de son cou, le mordillant et le suçotant, y laissant des marques rouges, l'allongeant – encore, me dira-t-on – sur le bureau par la même occasion.

Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules, y enfonçant ses ongles. Il lui enleva son tanga puis ôta son propre boxer, révélant par son geste son érection presque douloureuse. Puis, il se pencha de nouveau sur elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux, dont les pupilles étaient dilatées par le désir. Elle enlaça le bassin de son amant de ses jambes, faisant entrer en contact leurs sexes, les faisant gémir tous deux. Elle se frotta un peu plus contre son mini lui au garde-à-vous, les faisant gémir de plus belle.

Rg : Et le lubrifiant ?

He : On s'en fout.

Elle l'encercla de ses bras, l'attirant un peu plus contre elle. Il l'embrassa et la senti se cambrer et gémir contre sa bouche lorsqu'il la pénétra. Sans attendre le moindre mouvement d'approbation de sa part, il entama de longs mouvements de va-et-vient en elle, la faisant gémir de plus belle. Il détacha sa bouche de la sienne et recommença à lui mordiller le cou. Il sentait les ongles de son aimée s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la peau de ses épaules à chacun de ses coups de rein. Il se sentait atteindre petit à petit l'orgasme, et elle avec lui – orgasme qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Il éjacula en elle dans un ultime coup de rein – coup de rein suivit de prêt par un autre – avant de s'écrouler sur elle, faisant entrer leurs peaux moites et contact, tout deux à bout de souffle. Il lui avait laissé une trace de dents sanguinolente dans le cou tandis qu'elle criait en atteignant l'orgasme

Il se redressa et la regarda, leurs yeux encore brillants, les pupilles encore dilatées et leurs joues encore rouges de leurs ébats.

Rg : Ca va ?

He : Oh oui.

Rg : Il va falloir que tu partes pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Même si c'est avec moi, une colle trop longue éveille toujours les soupçons.

He : C'est vrai. Quand se reverra-t-on ?

Rg : Demain ou après-demain au plus tard. Ca te va ?

He : Oui. Mais quand dormira-t-on de nouveau ensemble ?

Rg : Pendant les vacances de Noël.

He : C'est loin.

Rg : Deux petites semaines mon amour.

He : Deux horriblement longues semaines petit ange déchu.

Il fit la moue, ce qui la fit sourire, puis elle l'embrassa et il se redressa. Ils se rhabillèrent puis s'embrassèrent longuement, dans un ultime baiser. Il la regarda partir avant de se rasseoir à son bureau où il reprit son activité initiale ; à savoir, corriger des copies, saquant et rabaissant par la même occasion ses imbéciles doublés d'incapables élèves – les serpentards n'entrant pas dans cette description.

**- Dix minutes plus tard, salle commune des gryffondors -**

Harry et Ron attendaient Hermione dans leur salle commune. Lorsqu'elle fut devant le tableau de la grosse dame, ils ne cherchèrent pas à cacher la carte ouverte devant eux.

He : Vous êtes encore là ?

Ha : On t'attendait. Ca s'est bien passé ?

He : Plutôt.

Ro : Il ne t'a pas touchée au moins ?

He : Bien sur que non !

Ha : Alors que faisais-tu collée à lui ?

He : Je… Vous m'avez espionnée ?

Harry lui montra la carte du maraudeur, ouverte sur la table devant eux.

Ro : Alors ? C'est pour lui que tu m'as lâché ? Pour Rogue ? Tu couches avec lui, c'est ça ?

He : Calme-toi. Non, je ne t'ai pas lâché pour lui et, non Ron, je ne couche pas avec lui.

Ha : Dans ce cas, que faisais-tu collée à lui pendant tout ce temps ? Et ce n'est pas la première fois que vous passez ses heures de colles collés l'un à l'autre. Hermione, j'ai bien vu comment il te regardait, j'ai aussi vu ton sourire ce matin, lorsqu'il t'a collée, ne nous ment pas.

Hermione baissa la tête, honteusement, puis la releva, rageusement.

He : Je suis franchement désolée de faire ce que je veux avec _mon_ corps ! Dites ça à qui que ce soit et je vous tue ! Severus n'est pas celui que vous croyez, il est loin d'être froid et n'est pas aussi insensible qu'il le laissa bien voir ! Mais vous, vous restez aveuglés par une haine débile ! Oui Harry, cette haine est débile ! Il a peut-être raison finalement, tu es comme ton père… Vous me dégoutez.

Elle prit son sac et monta dans sa chambre. Harry et Ron se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête et, d'un commun accord, Harry saisit sa plume et son parchemin cachés sous la carte du maraudeur. La lettre partirait demain.

**- Deux jours plus tard, pendant le dîner, grande salle de Poudlard – **

La grande porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur le ministre de la magie suivit de quelques aurors.

Mi : Severus Rogue ?

Rg : Monsieur le ministre ?

Mi : Veuillez me suivre.

L'interpelé se leva et suivit le ministre de la magie accompagné de Dumbledore jusque dans la petite salle attenante à la grande salle.

Ils en ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue enchainé magiquement et cerné par les aurors. Il lança un regard d'excuses mêlées d'adieu à Hermione qui se leva et courut vers lui. Elle traversa sans difficulté la barrière formée par ces foutus aurors et se jeta sur son amour, encercla son cou et l'embrassa, là, au milieu de la grande salle, devant le tout Poudlard. Les liens du professeur se brisèrent et, après un dernier coup d'œil à Dumbledore, ils transplanèrent, loin de Poudlard, libres de s'aimer.

Alors ? Verdict ? C'était mon premier O.S., j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! A bientôt j'espère ! Enjoy !

P.S. : A celles et ceux qui ajouterons peut-être cette histoire en favorite, pensez à laisser une review s'il vous plait ! (je préfère la franchise à la suggestion.)


End file.
